


Super Wolf

by guineamania



Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, IKEA, Imagining Derek came back, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes back to Beacon Hills and finds himself growing sort of fond of Stiles. Even when Stiles was distracting him from some much needed loft repairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



“So does that mean you are Super Wolf now,” Stiles asked from where he was sprawled on Derek’s couch. The werewolf had return a couple of months after his dramatic wolfy transformation and resurrection. That whole shebang had never been explained but it seemed Derek’s shifting abilities had returned in spectacular fashion and now he was a different type of werewolf. And Stiles hadn’t stopped asking about it. “Because you can turn into an actual wolf and you can use guns and stuff.”

“Shut up Stiles,” Derek sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his eyes as he continued trying to assemble his new wardrobe. It had been too long since he had made repairs and the loft seemed to be destroyed far too frequently for Derek to keep up with repairs. At least it had been pretty quiet recently. Well apart from Stiles irritating him into a rage.

“Well I just think you are more rounded now. Like you can fight without revealing you have claws. You could even be a cop. I’m sure dad wouldn’t mind having someone around to deal with all the supernatural shizz he hates it all,” Stiles continued.

“Maybe I will, are you only suggesting it so you can see more of me,” Derek taunted without a thought as he struggled with the garbage instructions.

“Maybe I am, you have a problem with that grumpy,” Stiles retaliated with a grin.

“Maybe I do, maybe you should leave now,” Derek continued but a smile twitched at his lips before he could stop it.

“Nah I’ll stay and help.”

 

“I really don’t call this helping,” Derek stated as Stiles casually perused the instructions that Derek really needed.

“Which one is screw C?” Stiles questioned, his tongue poking out of his mouth and with a face of pure concentration. Derek had tried to pry the instructions back off him to speed up proceedings but Stiles seemed to be in one of his determined moods. There was no chance of them doing anything else until they had constructed this table in meticulous fashion.

“I don’t know what does it look like?” Derek sighed, resigning himself to an evening of furniture building.


End file.
